


Life seems completely different

by strongplacebo



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Effie/Emily (fantasy), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:50:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongplacebo/pseuds/strongplacebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is exploring the school when she runs into Naomi in an empty classroom. Cue dirty talk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life seems completely different

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my GoogleDocs. I suspect I wrote it in 2009 just after the second generation were introduced. As such, it was jossed almost immediately and that's probably why I didn't post it then. Now I don't care about the jossing so enjoy! Think of it as an AU.
> 
> Unbeta'd, please do point out mistakes.

Emily decided that her free period would be the perfect time to get her bearings in the new school. Katy just waved her off. She was talking to her own little crowd of groupies, the blondes from Hair and Beauty who just loved to hear all the pathetic gossip Katy brought with her about the Rovers substitutes or whatever team it was Danny played for. Emily just couldn't bring herself to care.

She saw Naomi sitting perched on a desk in one of the empty classrooms. She hesitated outside, peering through the glass for a few minutes before hovering in the doorway.

"Hiya," she said. She held her arm across her stomach, clutching at her bag where it hung from the other shoulder. Seeing Naomi always made her feel exposed. Naomi turned to her. As soon as she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes and turned back to the front. Her legs were swinging back and forth under the desk. She was wearing grey tights today. Emily deliberately dragged her eyes up.

"You mind if I come sit with you?" she asked. Naomi sighed. Emily was sure she was rolling her eyes again.

"Whatever," was all she said eventually, so Emily made her way towards the desk where Naomi was sitting. She dropped her bag on the floor and hopped up onto the desk. She wasn't sitting close enough to touch, not yet. Naomi's hands were braced on the desk on either side of her and Emily's skirt fanned out to touch one. She quickly tucked it back in under her thigh. 

She didn't say anything for a bit and neither did Naomi. Emily just focused on the rocking movement of the table as Naomi swung her legs. After a while, the silence got to her.

"What do you think of Roundview then?" she asked. 

"It's all right," Naomi replied and didn't volunteer any more information.

"Oh," Emily said. Naomi's legs swung back and forth, back and forth. 

"I think it's pretty good," Emily tried. "I mean, it's much bigger than our old school."

"I would never have taken you for a size queen," Naomi said. She turned to Emily; she was smiling but it wasn't pleasant.

"I'm not," Emily responded. "I'm just saying. It's got a lot more space. More...facilities," she finished lamely.

Naomi let out a snort. "Yeah."

"How are your teachers?" Emily asked. "I think mine are pretty okay, I've just got this one really horrible bloke for English, the first day he was all-"

"Emily," Naomi interrupted. Emily shut her mouth with a snap.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Why are you here?" Naomi sounded kind of tired. And kind of bitchy. "I thought you wouldn't want to hang around with that big scary lezzer who just attacked you out of nowhere."

Emily blushed and looked down at her knees. She fiddled with the end of her skirt. 

"It's not," she started. "I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Naomi said once more. Emily played with a loose thread on the hem. She wound it round her finger a few times. She could feel it unravelling more from the skirt. She knew she should stop before she had to spend the rest of the day wandering around with a massive thread hanging down around her knees.

"Why don't you just tell her?" Naomi asked. Emily laughed quietly. Oh yeah, sure. That sounded like a lot of fun. She shrugged with one shoulder.

"God, Emily," Naomi continued. "Are you just going to be like this all your life?" 

Emily kind of wished she'd never walked in here. It's not like Naomi knew what it was like to live in Emily's house, sharing a room with Katy and having to deal with a perverted younger brother. 

"What are you going to do next time you fancy someone?" Naomi asked. Her voice dropped lower, quieter and more intimate. "What about that girl? Effy. Do you fancy her, Emily?"

Emily shook her head incrementally. Naomi just laughed. "Are you sure?" she kept on. "She's very pretty. Her legs are so long. Those shorts she was wearing the other day, did you see them? Did you see her arse in those shorts, Emily?"

Emily squirmed a little. She did see those shorts. The shorts with the fishnet tights underneath. Naomi was right about her legs.

"I don't fancy her," Emily said but it sounded weak. "She stares all the time. It's really creepy."

Naomi leant in closer and lowered her voice again. Emily turned into her. 

"I wouldn't think you'd mind that," she said quietly. Emily leant in closer. Just to hear her better, just to hear what she had to say. "The way she stares. Doesn't it make you wonder what she's thinking?"

Emily stared at Naomi's mouth and the way her lips formed to make the words. 

"When she's staring at you, do you think she might be thinking about you? Maybe thinking the same things you are," Naomi continued. Emily couldn't drag her gaze away from Naomi's mouth, even when it twisted up in one corner. She wanted to touch that corner.

"What sort of things are you thinking when you look at her, Emily?" Naomi asked. She stopped, as if she was waiting for an answer.

"I'm not," Emily protested, but quietly, so quietly she could barely even hear herself. 

"Really?" Naomi asked and she shifted a little closer to Emily on the table. "You don't think about kissing her?" 

Kissing. Emily really wanted to kiss right now.

"She's got a nice mouth," Naomi continued. Naomi had a nice mouth. It was all pink and shiny. Emily could remember the dampness inside from when they kissed. The feeling of Naomi's tongue sliding over hers.

"Don't you want to kiss her mouth?" 

Emily shook her head a little.

"Oh, I get it." Naomi huffed out a small laugh. Emily could feel it, the hot air brushing past her left cheek. "That's not where you want to kiss."

Emily looked up at that, to Naomi's eyes. Naomi was smiling at her, but it still didn't look friendly. Emily had probably screwed this up for good.

"Is that what you're thinking about, Emily?" she asked. "Are you thinking about her cunt?"

Emily let her eyes drift shut for a couple of seconds, let Naomi's words wash over her. She was flushed red but she couldn't tell why that was any more.

"Do you think about kissing her down there?" Naomi asked. Emily got a sudden mental image of herself, crouched on a bed over a girl's cunt. She brought a hand down to the table to support herself. Her fingers half covered Naomi's hand. She could feel Naomi's fingers twitching under her.

"I bet you've never gone down on a girl, have you?" 

Emily didn't answer, just stayed perfectly still. Naomi wasn't swinging her legs any more. Emily's palm was clammy where it clung to the table. Naomi's fingers were warm. 

"Just imagine what it smells like when you wank, yeah?" Naomi continued. Emily bit back a groan. "It would smell like that, only more, because you'd be right down there." Emily was starting to breath harder. She could practically smell it now, the earthy scent of her cunt. 

"Have you ever tasted yourself, Emily?" Naomi asked. Her voice was so soft. Emily wanted to lean in more, but they were already so close. She could feel Naomi's body heat hitting her arm. Their knees were only inches apart and Emily desperately wanted to push them together.

"After you wank off to thoughts of girls," Naomi continued. "I have. I like the taste. Kind of sweet, don't you think?"

Floods of images filled Emily's mind. Naomi touching herself, Naomi's long fingers covered in wetness, Naomi's pink tongue darting out of her mouth to taste herself. Emily couldn't hold back a moan at the thought of it.

"Don't you want to lick her cunt?" Emily stared at Naomi's mouth as Naomi licked her bottom lip. It was full and wet and Emily wanted to lick it too. She turned more and her knee knocked against Naomi's. Naomi glanced down but didn't move away. All she did was twist her hand until their fingers were woven together, over and under. Emily curled her fingers slightly.

"Can't you imagine what it would taste like? It would taste like you, only with that little undercurrent that's all her."

Emily swallowed. She felt hot all over, especially where she was touching Naomi. Naomi was talking so quietly, she had to strain to hear anything.

"Can't you picture yourself going down on her? Licking her cunt over and over again while she threaded her fingers through your hair." Naomi was the one to lean in now. She brought her forehead down to rest against Emily's. Emily was practically panting by now. She licked her dry lips and glanced down at their linked hands, then sideways to where their knees were touching.

"She would guide you, show you where she wanted you to go." Naomi was still talking. "Maybe you would slide your fingers into her." Naomi's fingers twitched under Emily and Emily curled her hand around them again. "You would go faster and faster and her taste would get stronger and all you'd be able to smell would be her." Naomi sounded like she was getting short of breath herself. Emily felt an intense throb in the heat between her thighs. She wanted to touch herself there. She wanted Naomi to touch her there.

"She'd be getting louder and louder," Naomi continued. "Until suddenly she clenched down around your fingers and pushed herself against your face." 

Emily couldn't take it any more. She pushed her chin forwards and crashed her mouth into Naomi's. They didn't line up at first, but Emily just angled her face until their mouths slid together. Naomi's lips parted and Emily pushed her tongue into her mouth. It was just how she remembered, the warm wetness of Naomi's mouth. Naomi moved her lips against Emily and Emily tried to push in closer. She untangled her hand from Naomi's and brought it up to the base of Naomi's neck. Her hair was soft and fine there and the strands pulled through Emily's fingers. Emily thought she would be quite happy to keep kissing Naomi like that all day.

Naomi pulled away.

"Wait," Emily said, confused. She tightened her grip on Naomi's neck but Naomi just shrugged, trying to dislodge her. "What, don't you want to-"

"No," Naomi butted in. "I don't." She turned to look straight at Emily. Emily swallowed.

"Oh," she said. She turned away and shifted so they weren't touching any more. "Oh. Okay."

She'd never been more embarrassed in her life. It felt like her entire body was blushing.

"Okay," she repeated. She jumped off the table and bent to pick up her bag. Naomi wasn't looking at her, she was just staring at the blackboard.

"I'll just," Emily said, gesturing to the door. She hurried out, head ducked. 

"Emily," Naomi called as she reached the door, but Emily ignored her. Fucking Naomi, she thought, fucking fucking Naomi. 

All of a sudden she crashed into someone. "Sorry," she said looking up. 

"For God's sake, Em, what the fuck is wrong with you?" Katy asked. 

"Nothing," Emily replied, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"You're bright red," Katy told her.

"Am I?" Emily tried to feign ignorance. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Katy repeated. "Come on, we've got Media next." She spun on her toes and marched off down the hall.

"Yeah," Emily said. She determinedly didn't look behind her and set off after her sister.


End file.
